


Glow

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, alien!will, alien!xephos, both my bug boys are aliens, that's my shit okay, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Parv was up late enough, he would start to think the glowing freckles mapped out the stars or something philosophical and spacey along those lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up at midnight, so I'll edit it as soon as it's daylight.

Will slept lightly, which Parv supposed was his fault. He used to play pranks on the uptight alien towards the beginning of the school year. Now, Will could jump awake into defense mode at the slightest noise if he wanted to, which sort of terrified Parv, if he was being honest.

One Thursday night Nano and Lomadia from downstairs were up late playing some horror game and had screamed, jolting Will awake and scaring the crap out of Parv, who had been playing Dota. Sometimes Parv would put earbuds in and talk to his friends and bandmates over the phone, he got a bit too loud once and Will snapped awake, yelling at Parv to go to bed. A few of the boys had decided to go somewhere one night and ran down the hallways and past the dorms, which, of course, woke Will up. Sometimes Parv wondered if he got enough sleep, of if he was ever sleeping at all. But other times, Parv knew he was sleeping, like when his freckles glowed, for instance.

Will was an alien; Parv had learned this. Will also had freckles reaching from the tips of his ears to the bridge of his nose, and sometimes those freckles glowed green. They pulsated in time with his even breaths, and alternated with each rise and fall of his chest. Will was like a mini disco. If Parv was up late enough, he would start to think the glowing freckles mapped out the stars or something philosophical and spacey along those lines. Other times they were creepy, casting shadows and eerie green light onto the walls and ceiling. This description was more accurate when paired with the occasional shrieks of the girls playing their fright night games.

Over breakfast one morning, Parv had found Honeydew alone, which was odd because he was almost always with Xephos or Lalna. They had talked and found out through a series of connections that Xephos and Will were both the same sort of alien. Parv asked if Xephos ever glowed, and Honeydew replied by saying his eyes glowed bright blue when they were in a dark area or when he was tired. Parv told Honeydew that the area around Will's eyes occasionally glowed brightly when he was overworked or stressed, and about how his freckles glowed green when he slept. They would've continued talking, if it wasn't for the scientist-in-training and the supposed-alien that came racing around the corner, yelling excitedly about some discovery they had just made.

Parv liked how different people were at the school, and how Will fit in with all the different. Parv also liked to experiment. Whenever a seminar was boring or exciting, Parv watched how Will reacted. His eyes would light up and the splotches around his eyes would glow ever so slightly. Will also used this glow as a blush substitute. Parv would grab his hand to drag him somewhere, and Will's freckles would glow a frantic green. Whenever Ridge or Parv would tease him, Will's freckles glowed, brightness depending on how embarrassed he got when they were accurate with their jokes. When he was angry, the splotchy rings glowed uncontrollably, and Parv wondered if the glow was some form of magic, ready to kill him. When he was sick with exhaustion and couldn't move, he glowed faintly, as if it took too much energy to keep it hidden away. 

Parv wondered how bright Will could glow, and he intended to find out. It seemed as if the glow embarrassed Will, so he would have to catch him off guard. He was still planning on how to do it, and when asked, Honeydew suggested that he should kiss Will. Parv just turned pink and laughed and declined. He was saving that for his last resort.


End file.
